Switzerland
Powers & Stats Tier: Everyone's Tiers here+++++++++++++++++++++++++ Name: Switzerland, Swiss Confederation Origin: Real-Life Gender: Represented as male in the Hetalia Series, also gay Age: 726 Classification: Confederation, Country, Not a Member of the European Union but a member of the Schengen Area somehow (wtf) Powers And Abilities: Everyone's Abilities and power here+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Attack Potency: Massively Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Irrelevantly Higher and Extremely Higher than Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++ Speed: Massively Beyond and Infinitely Immeasurably Irrelevantly Higher than Omnipresent+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Lifting Strength: Massively Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Irrelevantly Higher and Extremely Higher than Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++ Striking Strength: Massively Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Irrelevantly Higher and Extremely Higher than Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++ Durability: Massively Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Irrelevantly Higher and Extremely Higher than Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++ Stamina: Massively Beyond Immeasurably Infinitely Irrelevantly Higher and Extremely Higher than Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++ Range: Massively Beyond and Infinitely Immeasurably Irrelevantly Higher than Omnipresent+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Standard Equipment: Swiss Watches, Swiss Chocolate (very nice), Swiss Pocket Knives Intelligence: Massively Beyond and Infinitely Immeasurably Irrelevantly Higher than Omniscience+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Weakness: No Weaknesses+ Feats: * Really rich * Survive both World Wars without doing anything. Other Notable Victories Battle of Morgarten Battle of Sempach Old Zurich War Burgundian Wars (With help from France) Swabian War Musso War Seventh Coalition War Notable Losses War of the League of Cambrai Second War of Kappel Napoleonic Wars Inconclusive First War of Kappel Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Truly Invulnerable, Makes your "Infinitely negates durability" look like the weakest attack in all of existence and other realities. Category:Gods Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Makes Stalin look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes HOSTLESS shit his robotic circuits Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Infinite Spammy Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Nation Category:Country Category:Meme Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:Funny Category:Test Category:Real Life Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Beyond 0 Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Beyond God Category:Beyond Logic Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos Saitama Category:Solos Steven Universe Category:Solos pokemon Category:Solos star wars Category:Solos overwatch Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos Fiction Category:Nations Category:Solos halo Category:Solos baldis basics Category:Solos sword art online Category:Solos fortnite Category:Solos kill la kill Category:Solos tomodachi life Category:Trillionaires Category:Countryverse Category:Characters